Chase Me Down the Street
by Her Madjesty
Summary: "We can't—we can't do this in an alley." She said breathlessly, before Killian's lips were back on hers. Post 4x04 date.


_A/N Writing moooooood. This is gonna be my last piece tonight, all thanks to the bloody episode. Hope you guys enjoy it. Love! XO_

* * *

><p>They stood outside of Emma's apartment building, pressed up against the wall and pressed against each other. Emma broke the kiss to gasp for air, her breath forming clouds in the cool night air.<p>

"We can't—we can't do this in an _alley_." She said breathlessly, before Killian's lips were back on hers.

"Technically, we can." Killian growled, his hands moving through her hair, against her stomach, across her hips. "Though it is a bit cold."

"I really need my own place." Emma moaned. Killian's lips moved to her throat, sucking dark kisses and caresses into her skin. Emma whimpered and tilted her head back, sighing against the brick.

Killian halted his caresses for a moment, bringing Emma's forehead back to his. "You know," he said, almost conversationally. "There is always mine."

Emma's eyes widened, bright and glazed over with want. She was shaking her head before she knew what she was doing, taking Killian's left hand in hers. "I told you," she said with a breathless laugh. "I don't pillage and plunder on the first date."

"Ah, but this isn't our first date." Killian purred, returning his attentions to her neck. Emma whimpered as his teeth caressed her skin. "By my count, this is our third."

"Well, if that's the case." Emma said. She pulled herself away and started down the street, dragging the dazed pirate captain after her. "You're staying at Granny's, right?"

"Aye." Killian nodded, eyes dark and hidden in shadow. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her forward.

They nearly tripped over each other's feet, stumbling down the street like giggling school children. Killian chased after Emma as she ducked out of his grasp, smiling and winking a few feet ahead of him. He growled dark secrets into her skin as they tripped up the steps to Granny's front door, the lobby light still shining.

"Come on, come on." Emma said, batting Killian's hands away. "Let's get inside without scarring her, okay?"

"Why?" Killian said, currently burying himself in Emma's hair. "It's nothing she's never seen before."

"Oh my god." Emma giggled. They walked through the front door a tangled mess. Killian smiled brightly at the woman behind the desk, who merely rolled her eyes.

"You took longer than I thought." She droned. "Sleepy owes me money."

"I want a fifteen percent cut." Emma said, somewhere from within Killian's grasp. Killian's laughter curled across her skin, and together they combatted the stairs.

"Which room?" Emma gasped as they stumbled on to the landing.

"Third from the end." Killian said, pulling himself away to fish for his keys. "Where did those blasted things go?"

Emma smirked and dangled the silver thing from her fingers, watching as Killian's pupils dilated further. "Bloody thief." He growled, storming after her as she dashed down the hall. "You ought to be punished."

"Oh, scary, _captain_." Emma said, raising an eyebrow. Killian pushed her up against his door, catching her lips and leaving her breathless, wordless, thoughtless as he slid himself against her.

"Not scary, love." He said. "Deadly serious."

"Let's get inside, shall we?" Emma was breathing hard, the keys still dangling from her hands.

"Let's." Killian took them from her and shoved them into the lock, pushing through the apartment door and then slamming it behind them.

Emma shrugged out of his jacket first, letting it hit the floor as they made their way towards the bed. She nibbled at his bottom lip and listened to his breathing grow faster. He gathered her up in his arms and held her tight, fusing them together. His hardness brushed against her through his new jeans, and she whimpered, quiet little noises escaping from her lips.

"Gods." Killian swore. He cradled her face between his hands, and together, they descended.

The comforter itched, but neither of them cared. Emma wrapped her legs around Killian's waist as he settled above her, fingers pulled at the straps of her dress.

"You're gonna have to unzip that." She said, pausing for just a moment.

"Happily." Killian said. "Bloody thing is in my way."

Emma flipped over and sighed into the pillows as Killian's hands worked, tracing patterns over her back and dragging the zipper down. Cool air brushed over her back, soon replaced with Killian's lips as he worshipped her, moving slowly down from her shoulders to the curve of her ass.

Emma was whimpering by the time he was done. She flipped over and wiggled, shrugging out of the shoulder straps and peeling the dress off of her body.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Killian growled, doing his best to assist her. The pink thing pooled at her feet, and she kicked it away, wrapping her legs around Killian once more as she crushed her lips against his.

Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his vest. Killian forced the thing off his shoulders without taking his lips from Emma's. She turned her attention to his shirt, desperately clawing at it until it, too, decorated the floor.

He gasped and thrust against her as the cool night settled in, dark and deep and cool. She held him close and moved her hands against his chest, thumbing across his nibbles and traveling lower, lower, until he quivered beneath her touch.

"You want me?" She asked, all coy looks and a terrible grin.

"Emma." Killian kissed her again, running his hands down her arms and feeling her, just feeling her. "I have wanted you for such a long time."

"Same." Emma purred, coming up to meet him. Killian played across her breasts, feeling her arch into his touch. Her nipples pebbled at his touch and with the cold, and she mewled as he graced them, sharp bursts of lust smashing through her with each pass.

"Please." She wriggled, trying to unhook the back of her bra. "Killian, please."

"Anything." Killian swore. The bra was off, and he cupped her and held her dearly, squeezing with rough and shaking hands. Emma moaned and arched her back, thrusting against Killian's hardness in desperation.

"Gods, I love you like this." The words spilled from Killian's lips without a thought. He buried them in Emma's mouth, feeling her nails scrape across his waist, playing just above his belt. "Emma, love,"

"I know." She pressed the words to his lips, gently playing with them on his tongue. Clever fingers undid his belt and sent it flying. She unzipped his pants and shoved them down, tracing her fingers over the curve of his ass and moaning.

"You've got a better butt than me." Emma complained, pouting up at her lover.

"Thank you, love." Killian said, coming down to kiss her. "Although I'd never complain about yours." Emma gasped again as he pressed a kiss to her breasts, freeing his hands to move elsewhere. His tongue flickered across her nipples, and for a moment, Emma thought she was going to explode.

"Killian!" She was mewling, she was begging, she was wriggling beneath him, desperate for his touch. Emma slipped her hands down, pressing against Killian's erection and listening to his gasp. He moved his mouth to her neck, teeth scraping against her skin as she rubbed him through his boxers.

"Emma." A command was buried within that one word. Emma obeyed, sending the boxers down around his knees and gently, almost carefully touching him. Killian hissed, and Emma grinned, wrapping her hand around him and squeezing.

"Emma!" She moved her hand up, up until she was wrapped around his head, moving her thumb ever so slowly. Killian whimpered and thrust into her hands, eyes wide open and glassy. He bent down and kissed her, desperate and wet and _wanting_.

"Please, love." He begged. His tongue lapped at her breasts, and Emma moaned, weak and eager in his hands. Killian played around the edges of her underwear and guided them down, his mouth moving to her belly and laboring kisses all around it.

Emma wriggled as Killian pressed against her, desperate to feel something, anything. Killian eyed her carefully and chuckled, holding himself unusually still for a mere moment.

"You're certain?" He asked, quivering above her.

"Absolutely." Emma replied. "Absolutely. Now, _come here_."

Killian answered her with a groan and settled himself between her legs, gently pushing upward and kissing Emma until she saw stars.

It hurt, for a moment, but Emma gasped as Killian pushed inside of her, filling her. She whimpered and bucked against him, the sensation shaking her to the core. Killian groaned and buried himself in her, their lips clambering for each other as he rocked against her, slowly, slowly.

"Killian." Emma said, turning her head. "Killian, _move_."

He didn't say a word, only obeyed. His eyes met hers, and she saw him, lost in the motions with his mouth hanging open. She rested her hands on his hips and rocked with him, each thrust taking her higher.

"Emma." His voice was nothing more than a breath. "Emma, Emma."

"I'm here." She said, kissing him gently as they rocked faster. "I'm here, Killian, oh God." She closed her eyes and felt herself there, right on the edge and about to fall over. "Oh God, Killian."

"Emma." Her name was his prayer. A moment, and he clenched, his entire body tightening and sending her spiraling down with him, lost in the rush of warmth and dizzy with bliss.

Emma pressed herself to the captain and fought to catch her breath. His arms wrapped around her and held her close, thumbs moving in slow circles across her shoulders.

"I love you." She thought she heard it, but she wasn't certain. Emma buried her nose in Killian's hair, her breath slowly and steady in his ear.

"I know." She said. He tensed, for a moment, before kissing her collar.

"I love you, too." The words rang in the air, terrible and true. Killian leaned Emma back and slowly pulled himself out of her, his eyes glistening in the darkness. Emma stared up at him, half-lidded and warm. She sighed and curled into herself, closing her eyes as she settled on a pillow.

"You—" Killian said, hesitating. Emma opened an eye and looked up at the man, still hovering uncertainly above her.

"Yes." She said. "And I want to stay."

"Oh." Killian's eyes went wide. Emma saw the smile starting on his face, until he turned his head away. Even then, the moonlight caught the glint of his teeth. "That sounds absolutely wonderful, love."

"Hope my parents don't stay up too late." Emma yawned, cuddling the pillow beneath her. Killian chuckled darkly and moved himself off of her, instead settling at her side and cupping her close to him.

"I'm sure they have some idea of what has occurred." He said, sounding far too satisfied. "I wouldn't worry too much."

"Of course you wouldn't." Emma teased. She yawned again and closed her eyes, feeling Killian's breath ghosting against the back of her neck. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Emma." She loved the way he said her name. Killian nuzzled into her hair and let out a sigh, squeezing Emma's waist.

Emma smiled as she drifted off to sleep, content to fall away in a pirate's arms.


End file.
